Soul Mate
by cloudyWingless
Summary: My name is Roxas. My dad abuses my twin brother and I, my mom could careless about me, my old boyfriend used me as a toy, I hate myself, and my best friend is the town loner. But this new boy makes my heart skip a beat. Who is this guy? Will he make me finally feel loved? Is he my soul mate? WARNING! Yaoi, AkuRoku, mpreg later! Oh and this is for Taylor Hope!


When I was nine, mom and dad split up, splitting up my twin and I. Dad took Ven and Mom took me. Ven and I skype sometimes, but he has new bruises on him all the time. I'm getting worried about him. I know Dad can be abusive since I lived with Dad for a bit, but Ven has bruises littering his neck and arms. The poor thing. He's younger than me by ten minutes so I have to protect him. I'm his older brother.

Once Mom and Dad split up, I lived with Dad for a good four years until Mom got custody over me. And that's where our story starts:

His empty bear bottle slammed into my arm giving my a nice black and blue.

"Roxas," he snapped, "Get your ass in here now!"

"Coming Father," more like master.

"This does not look clean," He pointed to the couch that was littered with paper and stains, "Does this require a punishment?"

"N-no father, please," I began to panick. His punishments are always brutal. Usually it's beating me with his belt or pushing me down the stairs blind folded with my wrists tied. I loose more blood then I make.

"Then clean," he spat as he got up, "Bitch." He slapped me leaving a lovely bruise.

Ventus came bouncing over to me and smiled. His smile faded as he noticed my cheek. His delicate fingers carressed my cheek. I flinched at the painful feeling.

"Rox, one day he's going to beat you to death," he said with concern clouding his blue eyes.

"I'll be fine, I have to protect you," I smiled at him, "If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're all I have left Ven."

"I can stick up for myself."

"Yeah, sure," I giggled, "Listen, I have to go meet Seifer."

I walked out of the house and ran to our usual spot.

"You're late," he said.

"Sorry, I had to clean," I replied as I wrapped my body around his. He pushed me off and kneed me in the gut.

"Shut up, I don't want to see your ugly face now," he spat, "Just go home. Wait." Seifer kissed me sending me mixed signals.

He pushed me against the wall and I knew what he wanted. He roughly stripped me and... well, i'll spare the details, let's just say my mouth is more dirty than the rest of me... and my hands... and chest... and i'm still a virgin. Funny how that works out.

"Roxas," he grunted as he got up and zipped up his pants and pushed my head away. He walked away after that, like always.

I slowly trudged home only to get a phone call from Mom. Basically, I'm living with her. THANK GOD! But... what about Ven?

(line)  
Now we fastfoward about three years. Three years since I moved in with Mom. This is worse than Dad, at least he gives a shit about me, Mom doesn't. If I died, I think she wouldn't notice until eight weeks after the funeral. She also drinks too much and it hurts to see her killing herself with alcohol, but I drink too so I mean it doesn't hurt me.

(line)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP *smack*

I hit my alarm clock and slowly got up. I sighed as I looked at my scarred wrists and pulled on my fingerless, long black gloves that cover my scars. Then I slipped on my lucky black and white checkard bracelet. Ven gave it to me... I miss him.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my dull white teeth. Then I got dressed, I put on my black skinny jeans. They were my favorite pair because of the rips and tears in it since I wear it all the time. Then I put on my black t-shirt that I tricked out by cutting the arm and putting it back together with saftey pins. The back also was cut and put back together with saftey pins. Then I put on my black hightop converse.

I grabbed my back pack and passed Mom passed out on the couch. "Bye Mom," I whispered. Sometimes I pretend that she says 'Bye honey, I love you.' but she never does. She's always on a hang over and they are not pleasant.

So I walked to school with my head held low again. I always do... I'm those typical misuderstood teenagers, but I have a slight problem... I'm gay. Well that's not a problem for me, but in school I get bullied for it. Even at home! Mom is homophobic, so she'll give me dirty looks, then I remind her that she was the one that decided to give birth to me. I get bullied by most of the Organization. They are the popular kids and the most hottest boys (and girl) in the whole school. My best friend used to be part of the Organization, but she left after she heard them bad mouthing me so she left. Her name is Xion and she has the same outlook on life as me. We also like to go skateboarding in the park sometimes terrorizing the children. She's the only one I have.

"Morning Roxy!" she smiled.

"I've told you not to call me Roxy anymore," I smirked at her.

"Whatever Rox," Xion said handing me half of her granola bar since Mom never buys food, I usually eat at her house, "Are we on for tonight?"

"Of course," I replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tonight we're going skating and showing up the jocks. Then we'll grab a bite to eat. It's so fun to see their faces after I do a Nightmare Flip. Then we usually go eat at Twilight Diner. It's so crappy and affordable, we love it! I wish Ven could be here...

"So, have you heard from Ventus?" she asked as we walked to our class.

"No, I'm getting worried, I hope my Dad didn't beat him to death," I sighed. Then Xion grabbed my wrist.

"Did you..." she trailed off as she looked at my wrist with concern.

"Yes I made a new one and your hand is on it so OW!" I snapped.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you," The black haired girl looked at her feet.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you," I put my arm around her, "You're too much like a sister to me." I pulled her close and she giggled.

"You have scrawny arms,"

"You expect me to work out?"

"No," We both laughed until the Organization walked in between us and pushed me into the lockers and laughed. I growled at them then kept walking.

Xion and I ingored them as we walked into Chemistry class, and I'm a Chemistry geek! Nobody knows, but it's my favorite class, and Xion is my lab partner.

"Take your seats children, " Mr. Vexen (the teacher) said as he put his books down, "We have a new student joining us." A sexy red headed man walked over to the fron desk.

"I'm Axel," he sighed. Some of the Organization members smiled at him and he smiled back. Damn, he's part of the Organization.

"Xion, please move to Ollette's table, Axel will be with Roxas," Vexen said.

"WHat?!" Xion and I both said.

"Mr. Vexen you don't get it, I don't want to be with an Organization idiot," I said. Vexen threw a marker at me and hit me square in the head. Xion got up and moved before more things were thrown at me and Axel sat down.

I got out my sketch book and began to finish the sketch of my dream family. It's of Dad not beating us, Mom not drunk, Ven and I smiling. That doesn happen... Then I felt a poke on my side making my squirm since, don't tell, I'm ticklish.

"Ticklish much?" the red head smiled.

"Shut up," I growled.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing," I pulled out my notes which have small doodles all over it.

"Fine," he moved back to his notes.

I noticed he was struggling a bit with his notes. I pointed to the spot and he smiled at me to say thanks. His hand accidentaly brushed mine. Suddenly my heart began to fluster and I blushed yanking my hand away. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a cold sweat. Electricity was running from where he touched to my entire being. What's going on?!

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

That's the bell!

I jumped up and ran out of the classroom trying to get away from the man that made me feel so strange. Xion chased after me as I turned a corner and waited for her.

"Dude, what was that about?" she asked.

"W-when Axel touched my hand, I-I don't know, I felt so weird," I said as I held out the hand that he touched.

"Tell me after school," she said, "I have to get to class."

So after school, I met up with her since Mom doesn't give a fuck if I'm home or not. We went to the Twilight Cafe for milkshakes.

"So, explain!" Xion got excited, "How did him touching you make you feel?"

"Well," I said putting my chocolate milkshake down, "I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Then I felt like electricity was running from my hand through my whole body. What do you think that means?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?" She asked, "Because I think Axel is your soulmate."

"I don't," I sighed, "It was probably a fluke, I felt the same way with Seifer before and he beat the living hell out of me." I took a sip from my chocolate milkshake when the Organization walked in. "Ugh, why are they here?" I asked.

"Maybe they want their free milkshakes, like us," Xion said. I saw vibrant red hair in the mix... It was Axel. I FUCKING KNEW IT!

They sat down in the table next to us. Probably to annoy me. Xion looked at me as if she knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Rox-ass," they laughed.

"Just ignore them Rox," Xion said. I nodded as I got up to throw out the empty cup. Then the pink haired moron (Marluxia) dumped his water all over me.

"Oops, sorry Rox-ass, I didn't see you there," he laughed sarcastically.

I felt my blood boil as I grabbed Xion's hand and stormed out. I was soaking wet. My natural spikes deflated slightly as I ran to Xion and my tree house. It's in the woods and it's been there for a long time, we just occupied it. It's been our hiding spot. I grabbed my sketch book from my back pack and told Xion to sit there so I could sketch her.

"You know, they just do that to get a reaction," Xion said.

"I know, that's why I leave before I rip up his perfect pink hair," I smirked.

"That would be funny, if Marluxia went bald," my black haired friend laughed.

"Hey, stay still," I giggled.

We spent a few hours there, and then we did our plan. At dinner I got a call from Mom. She actually wants me home!

"Later Xion!" I smiled as I dropped $10 on the table.

I ran into Axel. Literally. It knocked me over.

"Oh, Sorry," He said offering me a hand. I refused and got up on my own.

"So, how's the Organization treating you?" I spat.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you hanging out with them," I said.

"No, they wanted me to join, but after I saw how poorly they treated you, I refused," the red head sighed as I began to walk away, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"What ever," I hissed as I ran home.

I opened the door slowly then closed only to be tackled making me scream.

"ROXY!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Ven?" I looked up to see my twin, "Ven!"

We stood and sat on the couch. I looked at the poor thing. He's so thin and frail, worse than me! He has bruises littering his arms and face, I don't want to see his chest or legs, it will be bad.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, after you left, Dad made me his personal slave. He did unspeakable things to me," Ven said as he held himself gently. What unspeakable th- oh!

"Oh Ven," I said, "Where's Dad?"

"In prision," Ven said, "But only for a few years. The neighbors reported child abuse when they saw Dad beating me and they hauled him away to jail. So I get to live with you!" Ventus jumped on me and hugged me tight.

At least someone in this house will give a fuck about me now...

RING, RING, RING *smack*

Ah, another day, another headache...

So I woke up and put on my fingerless gloves (the same pair) and my lucky black and white checkard bracelet. Then I repeat what I did yesterday except I'm wearing a pure black shirt that's ripped up and but back together with saftey pins and it has a bleeding heart on it.

Ven is wearing khaki cargo pants and a baby blue t-shirt. Well, it's easy to tell us appart now. Well, also the many bruises on him.

So I met up with Xion.

"Xion, this is my twin brother, Ventus. Ven, this is my best friend Xion," I smiled. Ven smiled.

In first period, I realized that Axel wasn't doing so well. Maybe I should see if he really is my soulmate and tutor him... No, I'll just make a fool of myself.

"Hey Axel," SHUT UP!

"Yeah?"

"I can tutor you if you want," I said.

"Sure, can you come to my house in two weeks?"

"Why in two weeks?"

"Because we're unpacking and settling in the new house, it needs about two weeks."

"Ok, what's your number so you can give me your address," smooooooth. If you want his number, just ask you moron!

"Um... it's 142-881-1813," Axel said, "Just text me." I sent him a text of 'Hey, it's Roxas' which is again lame!

So I'll skip the rest of my boring school day.

After school, I met up with Xion and Ventus and we went to Twilight Diner together.

"So, I'm tutoring Axel... I'm so dumb," I sighed as I took a sip from my Coke.

"Who's Axel?" my twin asked.

"He's your brother's soulmate," Xion smirked.

"He's not!" I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Sure," she giggled. I sighed as I looked at my drink. I watched the bubbled pop at the surface as I stirred my straw.

Do I love him? It can't be... I can't get hurt, not again. Axel doesn't seem like the type to abuse me, or is he?

"So Roxy got a lover?" Ven smiled.

"No," I sighed, "He's not my lover."

"Yet!" Xion added as she took a fry that we ordered.

Axel would never be my lover. Well, he could if he wanted to, but he won't accept me. Nobody has... Since my body is full of cuts and scars, I doubt he'd go for a piece of shit like me. Maybe he'd hate my personality and love my body, just like Seifer. He'd hate how much I hate myself. And to top it off, how can I live up to his looks... Those stunning emrald eyes with the upside-down triangles underneath them... His sexy spikey red hair... Not to forget his chilling touch, and that slender body. I'm ugly and fat and the complete opposite. That's why nobody cares except for the boy who shared a womb with me and a girl with no other friends. I hate myself. I have everything about myself. Even though I only weigh 100 pounds, I'm still fat. It's so gross.

After that, I went to the tree house alone while Xion taught Ven to skate. I sat there and looked at myself in the broken mirror. How can I look nice? Then I took off the gloves and traced some of my fading scars. Did you know that when a person cuts themselve, it's a call for help? Well, I'm calling, nobody is answering.

I felt tears threaten to fall, but I never cry. I haven't cried since I was born, I'm not planning to cry for my own self pity.

Two weeks later, I've been felling worse about myself that I keep cutting more. It's aweful. In those two weeks, Axel talked to me more, he's been getting closer, but I've been pushing him away.

Today is the day I get to tutor Axel.

My hand shakily rang the door bell at the house '8 Fire Road'. God kill me now.

"Yes, who are you?" a little boy answered the door.

"I'm Roxas, I'm here for Axel," I said.

"Big Brother!" he yelled as Axel came running down the stairs and scooped the smaller red head into his arms.

"Sorry about that, Lea isn't supposed to answer the door," Axel smiled as the boy squirmed in his arms. Axel began to tickle him making him squeal and squirm. I kind of wish that I was Lea. Axel put the little red head down and he ran into the arms of a bigger red head.

"So Axel, this is your boyfriend?" he smirked.

"No," Axel huffed as he let me inside.

"Well,then I'll take him. He's so cute," he smirked.

"No," Axel snapped as he took my hand and led me upstairs to his room.

I sat down on his flaming red comforter. I looked around at the black wallpaper with the flames on the bottom. On the desk, there was matches and candles. He had posters of bands on his wall. I guess he's a musician.

"Sorry about that, those were my brothers," Axel said, "The other guy you met was my older brother, Reno and the little one is my youngest brother, Lea. Then I have a younger brother named Peter."

"Some family," I said trying to sound interested, I am, but I can come off bored, "Where are your parents?"

"They're out with some of the neighbors," Axel said as we got out some Chemistry books, "What about you're family?"

"Um... My parents are split up, and I have a twin brother," I said. I could have said that dad is abusive and probably raped my twin, and mom is a drunk who doesn't care if I die; but I thought that it was a good idea if I leave those things out.

"Oh, well, what are your parents like?"

"Um... They're nice people," I lied, "So... um... let's get to chemistry."

I opened the book and some notes. I told him to answer the problems and if he has a problem to ask me. We spent a good hour on chemistry.

"My brain hurts!" he complained as he grabbed his red head.

"Fine, we can take a break." I sighed as I sat on his bed and looked out the window.

"So, what's this town like?" Axel asked.

"It sucks," I replied crossing my arms. I felt his arms around me as it began to rain. I flinched away.

"I want to show you something," he said as he pulled me downstairs and outside.

"It's fucking raining!" I squealed as I hugged myself.

Axel pulled me to a swing set and he sat in a swing. He pulled me onto his lap and I grabbed onto him since I've had a fear of swings since my dad beat me with one... Not fun... But Axel was so gently with me. He didn't threaten me, or hurt me.

I looked at Axel, our lips only inches appart. Suddenly he moved foward so his lips were pressed against mine making me see fireworks. I felt like I was struck with lightning. My lips tingled as I pulled back to breath then pressed my lips against his. My hands tangled in his red hair and his arms snaked around my waist. The swing flipped over and we pulled appart before we hit the ground. Then Axel kissed me again. His hands trailed up my back and rubbed it soothingly. My mind was gone in some far off land, all I could think of is the sexy red head underneath me. It feels so nice, I've never felt this way before.

We pulled appart and he kissed my wet forehead. I used his chest as a pillow as I just lay there on him. His strong arms wrapped around me. I felt so safe, it's nice. Eventually I could think straight again and my blue eyes widened as I tried to get up, but he kept me close to him.

"L-let go," I stuttered.

"Why?" he asked, "Didn't you enjoy that?"

"Um... yes- um... n-no," I said trying to get away.

"Liar," Axel smirked as he kissed my cheek. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. "You're so cute when you blush," he smiled.

"S-shut up!" I yelled, "and let go! Please!" I felt like Seifer was there strangling me and I needed to get away.

Axel let go of me and I bolted. I went behind a tree and held in my tears. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away.

"I-I shouldn't have let you come in," I said, "I only cause trouble, I-I'm out of your league."

"No you're not," Axel smiled as he burried his face in my neck and placed a small kiss on it, "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"N-no," I said remembering what Xion and I talked about.

"Well I do, and I think that you're my soulmate," he said as he looked at me. I shook my head. "Why are you so scared of the idea?"

"You don't know me at all," I said, "Please, I don't want to talk about it."

I began to walk away when he grabbed my wet gloved wrist making it rub against my new cut and I almost yelled in pain. He pulled me back and pinned my arms over my head against the tree. Well, this is just like Seifer. He would tie me up, or something like that. He'd whip me and beat me... I can't go back to that.

"N-no!" I yelled.

"Roxas, why do you keep acting like I'm going to hurt you?" he asked, "I'm not. Wait... Did someone hurt you?"

I was silent.

"Is that person still hurting you? You have to tell me," he asked franfically, then he notice I wasn't replying so he calmed down, "I'm concerned because I love you."

"No you don't,"

"Yes I do," he said as he gave me a quick kiss, "I love you."

"Please stop," I said.

"Only if you tell me about you, and no lies, I'll tell you about me," He said. I began to get cold from the rain and I shivered. "Here, let's dry off, and I'm sorry," he smiled.  
'I'm sorry'... that's a new one. I've never heard that from someone who 'loves' me.

So we sat inside, in his room. I was wrapped in a towel in his clothes. My clothes are soaking wet so he's drying them. His clothes smell so good~ It's like an ashy mint smell.

"So spill," He said, "I'll tell you the truth about me... It's sad."

"You tell first," I said.

"FIne," he sighed, "My parents are always on buisness trips leaving my brother's and I alone. We've never felt like we had parents. When my Mom get's pregnant, she comes home and only talks about the new baby, then she gives birth and leaves again. I've raised Lea, basically."

"Yeah, that's sad," I said.

"Now you," Axel smiled as he wrapped is arm around me and kissed my head, "I won't judge you."

"Yes you will," I sighed, "But I'll tell you, just promise not to tell anyone!"

"Ok,"

"Here I go," I sighed, "So my parents are split up, and my twin and I lived with my dad, he abused us. The reason why I was scared before was... I had I boyfriend, he abused me. He saw me as a toy... I've never been loved before so I don't know how to deal with your love. Anyway, then I moved in with my mom and at that point I felt hopeless... so I..." I rolled up the sleeve to show him the scars and cuts. "And I keep doing it. My mom doesn't even care if I die. My dad did unspeakable things to my twin, and I'm a failure as a brother. Let's not forget my only friend is the town loner. YOu can leave me now if you want, or i'll just go."

"No," he said, "Roxas, I don't know why, but I want to show you love, I love you," he smiled. "You've gone through shit you're whole life, now I'll make it better."

Axel grabbed my wrist and kissed each scar. "I'm going to do this every time I see a scar." he said. I felt my lips curl into a soft smile. I collasped in his arms. I cried. Literally... Tears were pouring out of my eyes. I was sobbing on him. All he did was rub my back and smile. He kept repeating how much he loved me.

"Hey Rox," he smiled, "Will you be my boyfriend? I promise I won't hurt you, I'll help you. That old boyfriend of yours missed something." I looked at him. "He missed you're beautiful personality and you're beautiful smiled. Let's not forget those stunning eyes, and you're silk hair."

"I get it," I smiled as I cuddled close to him. I don't know how I can trust him.

Hey... Do you believe in soulmates? Well I do... His name is Axel. 


End file.
